1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge for mounting a monitor in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electronic device a notebook computer, a cellular phone or the like comprises a body, a monitor and a hinge. The hinge connects the monitor pivotally to the body so the monitor is able to open or close relative to the body. To provide additional flexibility, some hinges are further able to rotate horizontally when the monitor has been pivoted from the body.
However, limiting devices are not included in conventional hinges, so monitors connected with conventional hinges often over-rotate and cause cables and wires connecting circuits in the monitors and bodies to twist and tangle. Furthermore, conventional hinges are normally unable to hold the monitors in position relative to the bodies.
Furthermore, most conventional hinges are fabricated from metal such as aluminum or steel to resist wear. Since individual components must be fabricated and assembled, the manufacturing process for conventional hinges is inevitably difficult and time-consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.